The Table in the Corner
by Just A Penniless Writer
Summary: A meeting provides much more information than was sought. LMHG. Oneshot.


**The Table in the Corner**  
_Just A Penniless Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_**Author's Plea:**_ One-shot. I had so many ideas to go with this, but they just didn't want to come out. As it is a vastly different style than I am accustomed to, I would appreciate feedback. Identities of speaker and listener are static and subject to change. My original notion was to have them anonymous. Vaguely edited.

* * *

"If you were so intent to press upon me this meeting, I hardly find it appropriate that your attention is consistently elsewhere. Tell me, what distracts you from your 'important business' so? Could it be the table in the corner? Yes, I've noticed your eyes wander there, though you have yet to mention so. I can only assume you have yet to realize their importance. 

"Who are they? Surely you realize I am not the one to ask. But please, refrain from staring so avidly. There is no need to ruin their dinner as you have ruined mine.

"You still do not know? Perhaps it is the hair that spoils the effect. Look beneath her blonde hair, try to recall him with a much lighter tone. They were bold when they chose their new appearances, going for gross opposites.

"Ah, so you are not blind after all. No, there was no Polyjuice employed. They both preferred taste over completeness, and there is no one else they'd rather be. They are rather self absorbed, but at least they keep to themselves mostly, which is more than I can say for you.

"Dead? Did you actually believe people such as them would allow death to distract them? Of course, you probably never gave them any credit. She was just a little girl, hm? A rather bossy little girl with a bit of a mean streak? I'm afraid she is a bit more complicated than that. Manipulative to the core, she is, but she had some care for her acquaintances else she wouldn't be here. Though I suppose even this reeks of selfish desire. She wanted him, and she supposed there was no other way. Tell me, with that honesty you so treasure, would you -- could you have let their relationship continue unfettered?

"I thought not. Her decision, I hear, was quite easy in the end. She could have her man, though I do not wish to know why she wanted him, and you could live in peace with the assumption that she never betrayed you.

"Of course, you would have viewed it as betrayal. Do not cling to virtues you possess not. Every Weasley in existence would have loathed her by the end. There is no use denying that. He is the enemy, after all, and no one mourned his supposed death.

"Him? Surely you jest. I always thought the attraction was obvious, as well as the need to 'die' first. She wanted a man she could not manipulate. He wanted a woman who could keep up. They both wanted the freedom to have their own considerations, instead of those imposed upon them. Look at how they plot, even now, ways to increase their fortune, her reminding him what lines are best not crossed, him reminding her how far some lines can be pushed.

"Happy - why are you so surprised? That a person like him could be happy with her -- a Mudblood, a filthy Muggle? Or that she could find happiness away from your insulation, with him -- a murderer, a Death Eater, an aristocrat? Really, have you no vision? I have already explained enough to explain the satisfaction they both show now. Would you rather me provide details of what they do in the bedroom?

"Sit down! You are a fool and drawing attention to yourself. If you do not behave, our deal will be invalid. Do not disturb them, you imbecile! Have you not caused their death once already? Acknowledging them now would only force them into a new life, one far from your interference. It is best for all if you forget that you ever saw them.

"If you insist, I will keep you updated on the events of their lives -- if you swear you will not, in any way, alert the others to their continued existence. All anyone needs is all that pain and anger. As I have already said, it is best if you forget what you have seen today, but as I know you will continue to prove your insolence, I will find some means of dealing with the inconvenience.

"Your potion, of course. Next time, I will provide a more private location for pick-up. I would prefer to spend as little time in your presence as possible.

"Always, I always remember. Now, go before you are the one recognized. Leave the former Miss Granger and the deceased Lucius to themselves. As you can see, she is perfectly capable of handling her own affairs. You are obviously not so skilled."


End file.
